The subject matter disclosed herein relates to occupant support devices, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for providing varying interface pressure for an occupant.
Typically, conventional occupant support devices such as seat cushions and webbing are utilized to support occupants. In some cases, conventional occupant support devices create static interface pressure points that may result in poor circulation, compression of body tissues, arthritis, inflamed tendons and sheaths, joint deterioration, muscle pain, and swelling.